wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Icicle
Icicle is an IceWing student from Jade Mountain Academy attending the Gold Winglet with Sora as her clawmate. She is Queen Glacier's niece, and therefore in line for the IceWing throne. She has two brothers named Winter and Hailstorm. Hailstorm is trapped somewhere in the Sky Kingdom, kept prisoner by Ex-Queen Scarlet, which is why Icicle tried to kill Starflight and the rest of the dragonets of destiny at the end of Moon Rising. Scarlet made a deal with Icicle that if she kills the Dragonets of Destiny, Icicle gets Hailstorm back. She failed and is supposedly trying to kill Glory to complete her mission or reunite with Ex-Queen Scarlet. Personality Icicle is fierce and proud. She appears to be very secretive, hiding dangerous plots from even her own brother, Winter. She is also vicious and determined, and doesn't hesitate to kill or harm others to get what she wants. She thinks that, "killing is easy enough". History Pre-Series/ ''The Dragonet Prophecy'' Icicle was mentioned to have killed Crane in the fight between IceWings and MudWings in the SandWing war. She killed Crane by slitting her throat, then grinned and flew off. It is possible that Sora mistook her for another IceWing, however, this is never confirmed. ''Moon Rising'' Icicle was first shown when Fatespeaker welcomed her and Winter with the other IceWings. Soon, she became clawmates with Sora. When Moon came back from talking to Stonemover, she heard that a dragon was speaking to Ex-Queen Scarlet with a Dreamvisitor. Darkstalker didn't want to tell Moon who was contacting Queen Scarlet, because he knew her fate would end in her death. Sora figured out that was she the one who killed Crane, and tried to kill Icicle to avenge Crane's death. Sora bombed the library with a dragonflame cactus, and scraped off a stalactite on top of the Prey Center. Icicle survived, and tried to kill Sora and Starflight. Moon figured out that she was the one who was contacting Scarlet, but Icicle said that she was doing this to get her brother Hailstorm back. She tried to convince her brother that she was doing this for Hailstorm, but Winter objected and fought back by smacking her across the face. She later escaped out of a nearby window, possibly to target Glory. Winter Turning It is likely that Icicle will come back in Winter Turning because her brother, Winter, is on a search for her before she can kill any of the Dragonets of Destiny for Queen Scarlet or meet up with her. Quotes "By the teeth of the great Ice Dragon, this is boring as sand."-Icicle being impatient "Isn't that cute. A RainWing with a crush on my brother." "Good, pfft. Would you rather be good or strong?" -to Winter "Someone tried to kill me" in moon rising "only one dragon. So I know exactly who to kill." About sora Category:IceWing History Category:IceWings Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Antagonists Category:MR Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:Gold Winglet Category:WT Characters Category:Females Category:Characters TriviaCategory:Gold Winglet * Icicle thinks more of Hailstorm than Winter, saying that Winter is useless and a disappointment. * According to Winter, Icicle is a heir to the throne, but only if Glacier's daughters are unable to become queen. Gallery Icicle.jpeg|By QueenClam Icicle the Archduchess(2).jpg|''Icicle the Archduchess'', by Nathia YOU.jpg|Icicle meets her claw-mate, Sora. Category:IceWing History Category:IceWings Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Antagonists Category:MR Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:Gold Winglet Category:WT Characters Category:Females Category:Characters